


Drive

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: What started out as an innocent touch quickly escalates as Felix and Tamora go for a late-night drive. Human AU





	Drive

It had started innocently enough. 

They were driving home from Don and Nell’s anniversary party across town when Felix made an adorably cheesy comment about how beautiful Tamora looked in the dress she had picked for the occasion. She put her hand on his thigh, playfully jostling his leg. The touch set his cheeks ablaze, despite the innocent nature of the gesture. She could have ignored it, moved on to some other topic, but instead, his blushing gave her a dangerous idea. 

Tamora slowly moved her hand further up his leg, stretching her arm to gently squeeze his inner thigh. Instantly his cheeks darkened and he began to sweat. She inched farther along, bit by bit, pretending not to notice how quickly flustered he was becoming as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. His shaky gasp when her fingers met the arousal that was just beginning to make itself known under his dress pants was all too satisfying to her.

“Tammy, what–” he gulped, “What are you doing?”

He was met with silence as she began rubbing him over his pants. The only indication that she had even heard him was the amused smirk she now wore. Wordlessly, she unfastened his belt and pulled down his zipper, reaching inside his fly to pull his erection free. She bit her lip, grinning with satisfaction as she wrapped her hand around him and began slowly pumping. Felix gaped, at a loss for words at this unexpected attention. After a moment, the reality of their situation came crashing down on him.

“Tammy, we can’t do that here! What if someone sees?!” he tried to reason with her.

“It’s the middle of the night, there’s no one on the road,” she replied.

That was probably for the best, he thought; the threat of getting into a wreck also weighed on his mind as Tamora continued her ministrations. At least the absence of other cars on the road would minimize the risk.

He immediately scolded himself for the thought. There was no way he could talk himself into believing that this  _wasn’t_  a terrible idea. Still, he had to admit that it was a bit thrilling to take this kind of risk. He groaned as he fought with himself, all the while still trying to concentrate on driving as Tamora sent him reeling. It  _was_  a pretty secluded area, and they hadn’t passed another car in miles…

In the end, it was Tamora’s soft chuckle at his internal struggle that sealed their fate. 

“Alright, that’s it,” he said.

He pulled over, slamming the car into park and removing his seatbelt in one fluid motion.

“I can’t do this, we’re never gonna make it home in one piece if we keep this up,” he said. “I need to do something about this right now.”

“What did you have in mind?” she asked, already undoing her seatbelt.

He pulled her into his lap, holding her close as he captured her lips with his. His breathing was heavy when he broke the kiss, pulling away just enough to look her in the eyes.

“I want you so bad right now,” he breathed before leaning back in for another hungry kiss.

His admission coupled with his greedy kiss and wandering hands had her feeling overcome with desire. She hiked her dress up over her hips, making it much easier for his fingers to find their way between her legs, rubbing gentle circles over her panties. He kissed his way down her neck as his hand dipped below the fabric, his palm cupping her pelvis as his fingers met her opening. He teasingly stroked the outer edge before pressing a finger inside, curling and rubbing against the ribbed flesh.

His gentle, teasing touches were getting to be too much for Tamora. She supposed she deserved it after the stunt she had just pulled, but she was growing impatient. She needed him,  _now_.

She gripped his erection and sat up on her knees, making her want known. Felix withdrew his hand and obliged, pulling her underwear over to the side to clear his path as she lowered herself onto him. The sensation of their connection was almost overwhelming as Tamora began to move. It wasn’t long before she picked up speed, grinding on him at an unforgiving pace. He held onto her hips as she rode him senseless, urgently thrusting into her.

Felix was certain that the car was probably visibly rocking from the force of their lovemaking, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He couldn’t describe the yearning desire he felt for her; no one else had ever instilled such a desperate hunger in him, and he knew that no one else ever could. She was the only person he would ever even consider taking this kind of risk with, knowing full well how great the reward could be.

A deep moan escaped his throat as the pressure inside him began to build. He breathed heavily in an attempt to keep his noises at bay. Tamora took notice, placing a finger under his chin to draw his gaze upward to meet hers.

“Don’t hold back,” she panted. “It’s just you and me out here.”

“Oh,  _Tammy_ ,” he moaned, picking up the pace of his thrusting.

She matched his speed, letting loose her own sounds of satisfaction as she neared her climax. Her nails dug into his shoulders through his shirt, sending him into a magnificent torrent of pleasure as he spilled inside her. She fell over the edge just a moment later, her muscles spasming as she rode out her orgasm. 

They finally came to a stop, Tamora’s fingers buried in Felix’s hair as he rested his head beneath her chin. He pressed a few light kisses to her chest as they fought to regain their breath. Tamora hummed contentedly.

“Well, that was pretty great if I do say so myself,” she said. “Although I’m pretty sure it was illegal.”

“You didn’t seem to mind when the car was moving,” he chuckled. “At least this way I couldn’t crash us into a tree.”

He pressed one more kiss to her skin before sitting up to look at her. He smiled, spooning a bit of hair behind her ear before kissing her sweetly.

“Tamora Jean Calhoun, you are crazy,” he said fondly. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
